


Accounts and Recollections

by Snevving



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Corruption, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fea, Flare virus, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Pandemics, Possible Character Death, The Flare, Unethical Experimentation, Unethical Medicine, greed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snevving/pseuds/Snevving
Summary: WCKD has their rules, their punishments. Elizabeth knew this, but living on one side of the fence makes one biased.
Relationships: Assistant Director Janson | Rat Man/Original Female Character(s)





	Accounts and Recollections

The city always looked amazing at this time of the evening. Sitting on the ledge of a derelict parking lot with feet dangling over the edge into the blackness below, it was one of Elizabeth's favourite pass-times after dinner. The skyscrapers glistened with thousands of little lights, streets filled with sterile blue glows and bustling red tails and orange blinkers. She could sit out on this ledge for hours, with the bittersweet emptiness of yearning deep in her chest. Watching. Wanting. Maybe one day.

Yeah, right...

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

"Hey, are you coming downstairs?" Vyvyan said from behind, startling her.  
"Jesus fuck, you almost made me fall off!" She scowled, catching her balance.  
"There is a net you know? Ever since poor Colleen took her tumble..." He chuckled, turning his head to acknowledge a dirty white mannequin, shattered like cooked chicken bones. That had been a tragic day, losing a dear dinner table guest like that. Well, it would have been should Vyvyan and herself be directly responsible for her death. A keg of old beer and a bottle of wine or two, and suddenly throwing mannequins off of six story high parking lots seemed like a good thing. Dave and Lister were still down there, their plastic legs crumbled to dust. "Idiot..." Elizabeth muttered, getting up.  
"Now, now Elizabeth, don't speak ill of the dead..." He chided.  
"I wasn't talking about Colleen." She said, laughing and stepping away from the ledge, jumping down from the half-wall. "So, what'd'ya need me downstairs for, anyway?"  
"I don't really need you, I just thought you might be interested..."  
"Interested in what?"  
"I made hotcakes!"  
"You haven't!" Elizabeth said excitedly, running into the stairwell and to the floor below where their makeshift dinning area was situated, Vyvyan quick to follow her. "You haven't!" She said again, in the happy disbelief of someone receiving a really nice birthday present. Then she saw it. The empty plate with remnants of the blessed hotcake. "Oh, you haven't." She said, looking down at it.  
"What? They were right there!"  
"They were?"  
"Yeah... ugh!" He groaned. "Half-cranks!"  
"Half-cranks?" Elizabeth said, frowning, cleaning up the dishes of what she would just have to assume was a very nice dessert. "I thought you said you took care of it with your 'impregnable' blockade..."  
"Yeah..." Vyvyan tailed off, scratching the back of his neck.  
"They're just hungry man..."  
"And?" He said, slumping down in his chair.  
"I think they're kinda cute, in a gross and festering kind of way..." She said, crossing her arms. Vyvyan laughed.  
"Elizabeth, they're vermin!"  
"No, that's vermin." She said, pointing to the rat feasting on trash in the corner. Vyvyan's eyes widened.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa... leave my boy Marvin out of this, he hasn't done anything to you!"  
"He chewed holes in my favourite shoes!"  
"He couldn't have known."  
"You're being irrational... I know that rat bastard enjoyed it."  
"Now look who's being irrational." Vyvyan said. Elizabeth laughed, giving him hug.  
"Good banter, I'm going to bed, long day of nothing tomorrow..."  
"Night bitch!" He said as she began to walk off to her hammock in the far corner. She threw a rude hand gesture his way

. Good night indeed


End file.
